


云间的骑士| The knight in the clouds

by dxx923



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxx923/pseuds/dxx923
Summary: This is a story of sylvgrid in Crimson Flower Route. Sylvain and Ingrid both fight for the Holy Kingdom while Byleth chooses to help Edelgard. Even though there is no hope, the lovers will struggle to the end.黑鹫线背景，希尔凡、英谷莉特、菲力克斯等人都为王国而战斗的故事。CP：希尔英谷；少量含有菲力希尔友情向、少少量含有帝弥希尔友情向。目录1、白银的骑士 2、北境的少年 3、云间的少女 4、复仇的平原 5、回家 6、后记&希尔凡黑鹫线分析文
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希尔凡/英谷莉特
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 白银的骑士

英谷莉特睁开双眼。

她的眼前是灰色的窗帘。从缝隙能看到外面一片黑暗。

她过了片刻才确认这里不是战场、不是敌国的领土、不是任何不安全的地方。这里是王都菲尔帝亚的一间房间。她起身，将盖着的被子卷起来，她双腿弯曲、用双手抱着，她深呼吸了下，用手擦了擦额头的汗滴。但是即便如此，她还是觉得，快速的心跳，如同要击穿自己的胸口。

“怎么了吗？英谷。”

房间被烛光照亮了。温暖的橙色光线，在英谷莉特的一半身体上摇曳。

在卧房的另一侧，有个小书房，两者之间隔着一个布帘。希尔凡刚才将帘子拉开了。

“那之后……你都没睡吗？”英谷莉特用着似乎是刚睡醒、还有些虚弱的声音问道，“在做什么？”

“刚才的话，在看边境的军情。”希尔凡笑着说，“现在的话，正在看一位美人起床。”

这话让英谷莉特也回以一笑。

“你呢？”希尔凡追问道。

“……”

英谷莉特沉默了片刻，她仿佛有些不安地用手摸了摸自己的头发，只是一摸便到了底。在战争开始后，她就剪了短发。一方面，长发容易被敌人抓住破绽，被拉扯而造成分心，另一方面，行军打仗时可没有那么多时间整理仪容。别说是在前线战斗的她，就是更多待在后方给军士们疗伤的梅尔塞德斯，也剪掉了她柔顺的浅棕色长发。

“很好笑。”她用带着自嘲的笑意的口气说，“我做了个噩梦。”

“关于什么？”

“我梦见……”英谷莉特停顿了片刻，“我战败了。但并没有死。”

希尔凡一愣，然后他几乎猜到了接下来的话语。

“他们把我关在刑车里，押送到帝都安巴尔，然后在众人面前游行、处决。就像是历史上任何一次一样，很正常的，女人会被迫裸露而行，被侵犯，被嘲讽，被……”

她的话语停在这里，没有说下去。她吞咽了下，露出回想什么的茫然与痛苦。希尔凡走了过来，轻轻摸着她的头，柔声道：“英谷莉特……”

“其实我认为我做得不错。”英谷莉特闭上眼睛，她的嘴有些僵硬地向上扬起，“我一路都昂首挺胸，冷然地看着每个人，仿佛他们才是十恶不赦的罪人，不论发生什么。哪怕是他们拉着我的头发，强迫我跪下，把我的头放在行刑架上的时候，虽然感觉挺疼的，但我还是很决然地喊出了——为了法嘉斯！——所有人都鄙视我的忠诚，但我觉得我是高洁的、是内心不可被侵犯的。”

“……”

“然后，也不知怎的，我却突然在观看行刑、不时发出欢呼的人群里看到了一个和大家都不一样的人。”

“……是谁呢？”

“好像是多洛缇雅……不，或许是贝尔娜提塔……林哈尔德？……也不重要，那人面目模糊。但总之，我看到了我们过去的老同学。他……或者是他们……正用怜悯的眼神看向我。怜悯的。甚至是，敬佩的。”

“……”

“在那一刹那，我觉得自己勉力维持的冰冷外墙被一下子破开了。无比羞耻于此前遭遇到的一切，无比恐惧于即将面临的一切，觉得……后悔，我被强烈的后悔淹没了，就好像我还有很多很多重要的事情没有完成，但是一件也想不起来。那些人性的感情，突然就在最不该回归的时候塞满了我的心。然后……我不知道。……也许我就醒了。”英谷莉特的声音在这段发言的最后多少有些颤抖，但是她很快回复了平静，“很好笑，不是么。”

希尔凡坐在了床边。他并没有说什么“这不会发生”一类的话，因为它只有空洞，并不能提供任何安慰。

过了半晌，他才说了这样一句话：“事实上，你知道，你并不是必须去。”

“哦，也许是那样。”英谷莉特似乎真的有被这句话安慰道，她轻轻笑了起来，“但是，我们总是要去做那些不是必须的事情。……因为，只有那才是我们自己做出的选择。身为骑士——身为人——这点，我想你可以理解。”

她看向书桌。火红的烛光照耀着它，上面铺着许多卷册。看起来是北境边疆的地形图与行军路线图的推演。

“……你真是又固执又严厉。”希尔凡转过身来，叹着气，弹了弹她的前额，“虽然这也是我很喜欢你的一点啦。”

没有再继续这个话题，希尔凡问道：“那么，你什么时候出发？昨晚你们开完第四次作战会议后，回来太晚了，都没有来得及问。”

“今天上午十点。”英谷莉特说，“预计本节底，帝国就会攻打阿里安罗德。罗德利古大人和菲力克斯已经提前一步到那里了。我领兵的是天马军团，虽然行军快些，但无论如何也要出发了。”

“阿里安罗德……那可是绝对不能失守的咽喉之地。”

“嗯。圣女大人似乎制造了许多巨大的人偶。”英谷莉特说，“配合我方的空中力量，或许能形成协同作用。菲力克斯来信给陛下说，他在考虑是否可能直接杀掉皇帝。你知道，那个黑鹫游击队，他们似乎一直让皇帝冲在前面。”

“唔，如果是菲力克斯的剑的话，找到单挑的机会，说不定真的可以。”希尔凡说，“别有太多烦恼啦，阿里安罗德不是被称为白银的少女么？那可是一次都没有被攻陷过的要塞。不要觉得自己会创造历史。我们可都没那么伟大，是不是？”

“希尔凡，请不要把你那套自我贬低用在我的身上，我还是很想成为一位伟大的骑士的。”英谷莉特笑道，“而我们这位自命平凡的将军……你呢？什么时候出发？”

“很遗憾，女神似乎给了我更多一点的时间。”希尔凡说，“预计今天下午出发。因为需要整备一些军资。陛下似乎打算调用王都的一些应急防备力量。”

“北部边境的情况怎么样？边境伯爵这么十万火急地要你去，是很糟糕？”

“算是也不算是。每隔几年斯灵就要打过来，他们当然也不可能突然就壮大到无法应付。”

不过，因为要应付帝国，戈迪耶家也为王国贡献了兵力，驻守本领地的兵力虽然没有太过削减、对斯灵的防备一直都在，但也称不上能余裕地应敌，斯灵正是看准这点才趁虚而入的。也因为形势紧迫，在王国方面自顾不暇、无法派出大量增援的情况下，最好的策略就是如过去一样。用破裂之枪将斯灵拒之门外。

“我想你知道……现在的王国经不起漫长的双线作战。”

“我知道。”希尔凡说，“会赢的。干净利落，就像是和女人分手，对吧？……唔，所以，我们还有最后的……”

他拿起放在桌面上的怀表，上面的时针指向五点。

“最后的五个小时。”他说，“有什么想做的？继续补一觉？”

英谷莉特挑了挑眉：“那就有点可惜了。下次见面，至少也要再过一节。”

“一节以后……唔。如果帝国在孤月节底攻打阿里安罗德，打败他们，收拾残局，如果把你调回来的话，再行军回王都，的确也要大树节底了。我那边乐观估计的话也是差不多。”希尔凡想了想，“那想要干什么，去把老斯特街的烤肉大叔从睡梦里喊起来，让他给你做顿践行大餐？或者是去红天鹅的门口，排他们早上最新出炉的第一波丝绒蛋糕？要去喝杯酒、玩一局桌面游戏或者山顶上看日出我也不反对的。”

“被你这么一说，倒是有很多想做的。唔，那些都先放在‘以后要做’的备注单子里好了。我现在……只是……”

英谷莉特在战场上是敏捷而轻巧的，她擅长闪避敌人的攻击，然后灵活地应对。所以这一刻，她也是如此。就像是一阵微风，她轻轻地亲吻了希尔凡。

在她身后，天空已经稍微光亮，从灰色的窗帘中透出一点点蓝黄。

——大概，这是希尔凡第一次见英谷莉特这么主动。

“只是想要你，好不好？”

她仍然用着那种平时的正直而清爽的语调这么说着。露出了笑容。

两人的关系是从两年前开始的。在发动战争后，帝国攻陷了大修道院，大司教蕾娅逃往王都，之后，王国和帝国就开始了漫长的拉锯战。所有人，希尔凡和英谷莉特，还有菲力克斯、杜笃、雅妮特、梅尔塞德斯、亚修、罗德利古、吉尔伯特、科尔娜莉亚、关达尔、西提斯、芙莲、卡多利奴、锥里尔……以及更多的王国将领、各地领主与教团骑士们，都要随时支援战场。虽然不可能每天二十四个小时都不停地打仗，但必须提防着随时会爆发的冲突，他们总需要互相轮班，在前线驻防，有时候战事吃紧，还要一起赶去支援。

那根弦一直紧绷着。今天认识的人们，明天也许就消逝。而他们的消逝，又仿佛毫无意义，只是在帝国和王国那每次只是小小变动的国境线上，添加了一堆新的白骨。一切都看不到尽头。虽然仿佛一直有着希望——他们一直维持住了战线，没有让帝国真的侵略进来——但同时，恐惧与绝望，却又如影随形。帝国的新皇帝如此强势，王国曾有过议和派与她接触，她却将来使直接斩杀。对于被侵略方的法嘉斯来说，打赢了其实也没有什么好处，这是无法后退又无法前进的战争。

那是恰好轮到两人一起回王都与陛下述职的日子。作为长年的挚友和战友的他们，一边聊着当前的形势，一边共进晚餐，然后都喝了酒——在战场上，酒的用途很多，在治愈者到来之前暂时消毒伤口是最重要的之一，因此营地里总是有不少的酒备用，打完仗，回到营地，为了缓解压力，大家也都会喝一两杯，最终大部分人都多少有点酒瘾——然后有些事就发生了。

很难去定义这是什么关系。至少两人从没有进行过什么确认。也许可以说是恋人，但却也从来没有谈到过未来或者订婚这样的话题（大概在战争结束前大概都不会有时间考虑那些）。也许只是……至少有时候希尔凡这么觉得……就只是想要在那巨大的名为战争的绝望中，找到一点安宁。因为至少和对方在一起的时候，就感觉到安心。可以忘记所有的……不幸与恐惧。

所以，希尔凡想，今天的英谷莉特，一定是比任何时候都更强烈地不安着。

是啊。数月前，谁能想到，那位“老师”还活着。老师去了帝国，然后一切就变了。胶着了五年的战场形势一下子逆转。原本中立的同盟被帝国吞并，教会试图攻打大修道院的另一次尝试，却以西提斯和芙莲两员大将的死亡为结局。帝国再次进攻王国，气势汹汹，势如破竹。老师醒来后，他们无一败仗。显然，老师会是“创造历史之人”。当然，这是一个希尔凡并不想要去细细品味的词汇。

——所以，强烈、强烈地不安着。所以拼命地想要留下些什么，想要拥抱些什么，想要证明些什么。

如果真的能留下什么的话，也许她就可以呆在后方不必上战场了吧，希尔凡有时候会这么想，不过显然到目前为止那种事都没有发生。

他将那些令人不快的回忆甩到脑后，只是笑道：“对于女人的投怀送抱我一向不会拒绝哦。”

“啊啦，真的？看起来今天你不得到点‘教训’是不行的呢。”

“哈，还请手下留情——”

接着，他抱住了她。用安宁填满了她的心。

\---

时钟已经指向了九点半。天色已经全亮了。英谷莉特将最后一根头绳绑好，将头发英气地束起来。她看起来非常平静，和平常前往执行任务时没有什么区别，甚至还带着淡淡地满足地微笑着。然后，她坐在镜子前面，拿出了雅妮特给她的化妆用具——她一直都断断续续地用着，没有用完。

“要干什么？”

“我想漂漂亮亮地出征。”英谷莉特说，“最近看了本书，里面有个女骑士，每次出征的时候都会穿着鲸鱼骨的礼服，说那会给自己带来好运。虽然我想那是过分的夸张，但是……我觉得我需要一点运气。”

说着，她拿出粉底，轻轻擦在脸上，她一丝不苟地使用着，充满着初学者那种对照说明书来用的认真劲儿。接着是眉笔，她看起来就是完全的不熟练了，画得有些古怪，让她不由得对着镜子皱起眉头。

看到这里的希尔凡不由得叹了口气，走上前去：“你啊……还不如让我来。”

“你会这个？”

“这可是追求女孩的秘密法宝。”希尔凡笑着，接着真的拿起了眉笔，描补了英谷莉特画得有些突兀的地方，果然就看着顺眼多了。接着，眼线、腮红、口红……

很快，一个和平时的英谷莉特有点相似，又漂亮清雅了点的女孩子，出现在镜子之中。连她本人都端详了一小会儿，不由得有点脸红：“谢、谢谢。”

“不过就是与你这身白银色盔甲不太搭配。感觉应该是穿着小礼服，参加茶会的。”

“确实有点少女感。”

“……啊，对了，那不就是所谓‘白银的少女’吗？”希尔凡说，“听起来很令人安心的感觉。能作为南方的第一道堡垒，守护大家的少女。”

英谷莉特显然被逗笑了，像是往常一样随口反驳道：“胡说什么啊，白银的少女可是‘一次都没有被攻陷过’的。”

时钟已经指向了九点四十五。

英谷莉特拿起了放在一旁的硬面包，装了一大堆到自己的行囊里。然后又从行囊里拿出了一本书。

“刚才说的书，已经看完了。待会儿帮我还到王都图书馆吧。说不定还有别人会来借呢。”

“啊。好。”希尔凡接到了这本书，“其他吩咐？”

英谷莉特没有说话，笑了笑，接着，她伸出拳头。希尔凡也会意地伸出拳头。

“胜利。”

“胜利。”

他们轻轻碰了碰拳。然后，英谷莉特就走到了阳台上，她吹了几个口哨，召唤着她在旁处休息的天马。

在她面前，是晴朗的、早晨的天空，柔软的淡蓝色，清淡的云彩，飞马从远处飞来，就像是一幅水彩画。

“那个，希尔凡。”

听到这句开场时，希尔凡的第一个反应是想要堵住她的口，叫她别说那种话，但是最后却没有这么行动。

“如果我回不来的话……”

她这样说，没有回头，看不到她的表情。

“请带我回家吧。”

然后，她跳上了天马，用女战士一样的语气，爽朗而轻快地高声喊道：“毕竟，比起西南炎热的阿里安罗德，我更喜欢北境清爽的夏日和雪白的严冬！”

女骑士在说完这句话后，就骑着天马，飞向了高远的晴空。在日光的照耀下，在视线中变得越来越小。最终与天上的云彩难分彼此，一起被风吹往遥远的地方——


	2. 北境的少年

希尔凡睁开双眼。

他的眼前是麻黄色的军帐。从缝隙能看到外面一片黑暗。

他过了片刻才确认，这里是战场、是敌国的领土、不是个安全的地方。他们驻军在斯灵部队的侧翼，打算趁着深夜，偷袭对方。不过显然离约定的袭击时间还差很远。他起身，给自己从补给里倒了杯水，喝了下去，用手擦了擦额头的汗滴。但即便如此，他完全没有感觉好受一点。

很可笑。但他做了个噩梦。

当然，他没有任何可以叙说自己梦到什么的对象。主将是不能露出软弱一面的。所以只能自己在心间，将那个梦翻来覆去地回想着。

在那个梦里，阿里安罗德……是的，这是个听起来有点可笑的梦境桥段……被不知从哪里来的光柱给击碎了大半。

不过在那光柱出现之前，他们就输了。罗德利古、菲力克斯、英谷莉特，也都先后死了。

他们死得也很奇怪。的确像是死在梦里。

菲利克斯和罗德利古在城门口迎战。起初，菲力克斯在罗德利古的骑兵团的掩护下，出其不意地出现在黑鹫游击队的侧翼，以罗德利古的牺牲为代价，成功偷袭刺杀了皇帝艾黛尔贾特。但他还没来及为此露出罕见的胜利的笑容，那位“老师”就突然小小地扭了扭手腕。接着——接着，时光倒回了菲力克斯没有冲出来的时候，当菲力克斯以为自己抓住了破绽的那刹那，却被早有防备的老师以天地之霸剑击杀了。在死前，他都保持着以一种“为何会被发现”的震惊表情。

——自己一定是太累了，才会梦到这么荒谬的故事。如果这是真实，那么拥有“老师”，就像是拥有命运本身。无论多少次，想出多么精妙的计策，都不可能打赢一个预知者，更何况这预知者本身也实力超群、难以击败。几乎只有同归于尽，才能斩断绝对必输的命运：这还要建立在老师不能倒转时间复活自己的假设上。

以前自己和菲力克斯还开玩笑地约定过要死在同一天。那个菲力克斯是不可能因为这样的奇巧而败的。毕竟他一向是个言出必行的人，和常常说花言巧语的自己不同。希尔凡想。

而希尔凡几乎不想再往下想了。但之后的场景却又无法克制地涌入脑海。

梦里的英谷莉特是随后在城内和黑鹫游击队交战的。她仍然是个轻盈的战士：她轻巧地闪避，躲过了贝尔娜提塔颇有威胁的弓箭，用标枪将对方反杀，按照局势，她的下个行动，将足以飞到皇帝艾黛尔贾特面前直接攻击。但是命运仿佛在开战前就被决定好了：还没有等她喘口气，一切就倒转回了贝尔娜提塔射箭之前。在老师的指挥下，先冲过来的是卡斯帕尔，他高高跳起，试图击打英谷莉特，英谷莉特巧妙避开后，将他击伤，又闪开了贝尔娜提塔偷袭的另一箭，再次将贝尔反杀，准备下个行动去击杀皇帝本人。同样地，又没有等英谷莉特喘口气，一切又倒转了。最终，也不知道发生了几次——他们围攻着，但几乎都不能击中轻盈的她，她获得无数下个行动就能直接将枪捅到艾黛尔贾特身上的机会——发生了许多次，直到英谷莉特终于、终于被更改了攻击顺序的贝尔娜提塔的弓箭射中（看起来这件事发生的可能性在5%左右），这样的回溯才终结。天马的翅膀受伤坠落，英谷莉特本人也重重跌在地上。

梦里的英谷莉特仍然很像她自己，她没有放弃，到最后一刻。

即使满身鲜血，下身也骨折动不了，她还是拿起身边仅存的一把长枪，狠狠地插进菲尔迪南特冲过来的马匹的腹部，但她也因此被马蹄踩在胸口，接着被菲尔迪南特一枪毙命。

她倒在已经坠亡的自己的天马的身旁，靠着她的爱马。

多洛缇亚似乎在她的身体前停留了片刻，在做小小的祈祷，她的手上似乎拿着一个戒指，但犹豫片刻没有将之扔到地上。贝尔纳提塔则小声碎碎念着什么：“以后再也不会有人撞开我的房门带我去训练场了吧……我的小说，再也不会得到那个人的评论了吧……”。然后她们也很快听从老师的指挥，前往下一个战斗地点。

于是，英谷莉特孤零零地倒在战场的一侧，就像是一个没有表情的布偶。她没有闭上眼睛，好像是茫然地看着远方般。目睹着阿里安罗德被慢慢地攻陷。目睹着王国终于被帝国撕开了一个口子，五年间的所有努力都化为泡影。

然后，战火慢慢熄灭，帝国占领了阿里安罗德。

战后来扫荡搜刮战场的帝国兵过来了。他们显然看到了英谷莉特的身体，看到了她行囊里价值连城的装备——即使没有那些，在战争时期，一具保存还算完整的女性尸体也足够让某些人起了恶念——他们试图脱下她的盔甲。当然，她对此，已经毫无反应。

不过，就在此时，这些帝国兵却惊恐地转过身，他们指着天上，然后拼命地溃逃。

下一刻，不知从何而来、仿佛女神光耀的银白之光笼罩了整个视野。

属于英谷莉特的一切，都在这银白之中消失了。

干净、纯粹地蒸发了。

什么都没有留下。

她将永远地留在法嘉斯最南端的阿里安罗德要塞，再也不会回到她深爱的北方——

以这样的结果为最终句，这个银白色的梦结束了。

真可笑。

真可笑——那明明是个无比荒谬的梦，却让人觉得是真实。

荒唐的是它的情节，真实的是它的表现。每一道伤口，每一处血迹，每一缕发丝，都仿佛是近在眼前。罗德利古牺牲时无畏的英勇，菲力克斯偷袭得手时压抑的亢奋，英谷莉特在交战前小小地啃了一口包裹里硬面包的小动作，艾黛尔贾特那为了理想可以牺牲一切的决绝，林哈尔特的不合时宜的哈欠，多洛缇亚的厌战不忍，佩托拉古怪的芙朵拉语，修伯特标志性的哼笑……栩栩如生，栩栩如生。

仿佛让人真的觉得，王国南方的第一道防线，失守了。并且，那失利还带走了——

希尔凡走出军帐。抬头望向夜空。公历的三月是芙朵拉历的“孤月节”，传说里是这样描述本节的：“人们赏着同一轮明月，然后各奔前程。无视于春意渐浓，夜空却仅仅挂着一轮孤月，就好似象征着什么……”。今天的确只有一轮月亮，连星星的影子都没有。天穹上的孤月倾洒着银白色的光辉，就像是梦中英谷莉特的身体最后发出的弧光。

突然有许多细节顺着月光在脑海里回想起来：她穿着睡衣在阳台上看月亮的样子，她会说月亮上有属于月亮的骑士，他们平时会下凡惩恶扬善，让好人有好报，恶人有恶报，而月食的日子就是他们回到月亮探亲的时候；她在月光下的晚宴里，目不转睛地盯着一堆烤肉，只要能吃到肉，她就总是满足不已，那个笑盈盈的吃相甚至会让别人的心情也变好，尽管大吃特吃时总会在嘴角粘一点肉屑；她其实并不是那么喜欢啃硬面包，虽然上战场时行囊里总是装了许多，她说那会让她想起贾拉提雅饥荒的日子，那时候她只能靠硬面包和咸汤里的一点肉渣过活；她最讨厌战争的一点是那让她最喜欢的烤肉铺关门了，那位烤肉师傅逃到了帕迈拉的亲戚处避难，也许只有战争结束才会回来……她说等到战争结束，她一定要在那里点上五大盘，吃上三天三夜；她还想要进行个世界美食巡礼，吃到世界各地好吃的肉类——

如果，所有这一切，都已经被完完全全地蒸发抹消——

就在此时，忙乱的脚步声从身后传来，从步音上听是个少年，希尔凡转过身。那是军中的传讯官里克，原本负责突击小队和本部队之间的联系，他的神情慌张，带着恐惧，他站到希尔凡身前，几乎都忘了行礼，急切地说道：“王都用魔道信鸽带来的加急通讯——”

“里克！”

希尔凡在他更多说出一个字音前喝止了他。

里克被吓了一跳：“阿……是？”

“在我们打赢之前，”希尔凡说，“——在我们打赢斯灵之前，不要告诉我任何和与这次战斗无关的事情。”

里克站定，点头，然后住了嘴。希尔凡希望里克多少能说点什么，但是里克只是用属于少年人的水灵灵的大眼睛，无辜地看着希尔凡。

——是这样啊。

希尔凡加重了语气，让自己的话听起来不可置疑：“不要告诉我。不要告诉任何人。然后，做该做的事情。”

里克恭敬地点头：“我知道了，主将。”

里克离开了，向着本部队驻扎的地方。只留下希尔凡在军帐外，看着银白色的月亮片刻。然后他也回到了营帐里，开始整理出发的行囊。此时，他看到了那本书。那是英谷莉特让他还给图书馆的书。不过后来当他去到王都图书馆时，却发现它因为战争而变成只有下午短暂的时间开馆了，于是，这本书就这么一直躺在行囊里。反正图书管理员也不可能去追究王国的贾拉提雅将军晚归还书一节。现在，大概更不会追究了……大概无从追究了——

——不要告诉我。然后，做该做的事情。

希尔凡看向那本书的封面，书的名字叫《云间的少女》。虽然是骑士文学，却有这么一个柔软的名字。

他想起了另一个细节：她喜欢在睡前念这样的故事，从很小的时候，大家聚在一处时，她总是要女仆给她念骑士的故事取代童话。直到长大了，她并不需要女仆哄她睡觉时，也仍然会在睡不着时，点起蜡烛，拿着它们当宵夜。那时候她的脸被烛光照耀，总是露出像那份光芒一样，淡淡而温暖的微笑。

他将那本书也放在了马侧的行囊袋里。

也没有什么原因，大概只是因为，这样做让他感到了少许、少许的安宁。

来到不远处的汇合地点，月光仍然无比明亮，将戈迪耶骑士团的精英们的盔甲染成了银白色。他们一起向斯灵驻军的地方行军。

这其实并不是一个适合偷袭的夜晚，太亮的月光会让骑士们更容易被发现，增加伤亡。但是只有今天，斯灵的军队停驻在了法博德山脉的山脚。这山脉本是两个地区的分割线之一，但从戈迪耶一侧的领土，有一个鲜为人知的小道可以穿越山脉，直接奇袭对方。

如果现在不这么做，等到对方主力明日绕过山脉，来到开阔的平原，有雄壮的斯灵马的斯灵骑士们将更不好应付。至少，会陷入胶着，很难速战速决。

看到这些骑士骑着马汇聚在这条小路里，虽然整齐划一地前行，却仍然显得有些拥挤。希尔凡突然想起了小时候的事情。

那是他刚刚学会骑马的时候，他和伙伴们约好了，要展示自己骑马的“英姿”给他们看。但是，就在约好的日期的前三天，父亲对他说，要带他穿越法博德山脉。他当时以为那是又一次郊游。

“三天可以回来吗？”

“你可以做到。”父亲这样说。然后与往常一样，细心地帮他整理了下有点歪的领子。

“那好啊。”

他当然没有做到。法博德山脉的这条小道曲折难走，对于一个刚刚学会骑马的孩子来说，实在是太过艰涩。他有几次差点从马背上摔下来。还有一次真的摔下来了，因此停留了许久疗伤。当然，父亲，忠诚的骑士们与长年侍奉戈迪耶家的治愈师都跟着一起走着，并不会真的让他遇到危险，这条路就像是现在一样，熙熙攘攘，充满了人。但是，也不会有人说，让他上别人的马。他很快意识到，他得自己走完这条路。

“可是，我和朋友们约好了。”他重复着这句话，请求父亲让自己上一位骑士的马，然后快马赶回城里，“和殿下，和古廉、菲力克斯、英谷莉特……我必须回去！”

父亲不为所动。而希尔凡知道自己一个人根本无法回去。最终，他只好和父亲一起，花了三天走到了这条路的尽头。在到达这里时，看着升起的太阳，计算着时间，他就知道，他已经爽约了。

路的尽头的风景和今天看到的一样。

在视野的最尽头，是斯灵的城镇。很有特色的城镇。他们不信奉芙朵拉的女神，而崇拜自己的祖先，因此每个城镇的中央都有许多巨大的石碑，刻着本族英勇先祖的名字与短暂事迹，供人祭拜。他们的房屋都是灰蓝色的顶，这是因为他们的第一个始祖有着灰蓝色的眼睛，据说那眼睛能目视千里，掌握全局，因此百战百胜。但他的后代再也没有那样颜色的眼睛，斯灵人认为先祖是被选中的，从而将灰蓝色作为自己国家的颜色。

“记住了怎么到达这里吗？”

“……记住了。”希尔凡总是个学得很快的人。

“很好。”

“但为什么要记住？”

父亲没有正面回答，他反而问道：“你知道菲尔帝亚在地图上的哪里吗？”

希尔凡不知道为什么父亲会这么问，但还是回答道：“我知道。在戈迪耶领的西南。殿下就住在哪里。”

“那么，伏拉鲁达力乌斯呢？”

“在东南。古廉和菲力克斯的家。”希尔凡很快理解了这两个问题的共同点，“您不会要问我贾拉提雅领的位置吧？在伏拉鲁达力乌斯的南面，更靠近同盟的位置。”

“是啊，他们都在南方。”边境伯爵说，“所以，我们是北方的第一道防线。在王国的最南方，有从不被攻破的要塞阿里安罗德。而在王国的最北方，则有从不被攻破的领地戈迪耶。——希尔凡，你很喜欢你的朋友们、想要和他们时时相聚吗？”

“当然……”

“那么你就要忍耐短暂的离别。因为，只有你能守住这里，才能保护比你住在更南方的朋友们。这样，不仅是现在，等你们二十岁、三十岁、四十岁的时候，也仍然能在一起欢笑。”边境伯爵尽量用着一个让十岁出头的孩子能够听懂的比喻，“也许你认为自己和别人都不一样，但是总有一天你会很自豪，能用自己的双手守护自己所爱的人的。”

“……”这话的确让原本因为爽了约而沮丧不已的希尔凡感到一点振奋。

边境伯爵指向山脚下，对着幼小的希尔凡这样说：“从这里，往下面俯冲而去，很容易制造一次有威胁的突袭。”

已经成年的希尔凡指向山脚下，对着骑士团说：“从这里，往下面俯冲而去，很容易制造一次有威胁的突袭。”

他调转马头，看向身后的骑士们。他想，他应该说些什么。因为，对于其中的许多人，这或许是有去无回的。甚至对于他自己也可能是这样。

“在王国的最南方，有从不被攻破的要塞阿里安罗德。而在王国的最北方，则有从不被攻破的领地戈迪耶。”

他选择用这句话开场。

“我们的战友们正在南方抵御帝国，而我们必须为他们守护北方。我们的亲人们、朋友们、爱人们，正在南面的土地上生活，我们必须为他们守护北方。让我们战斗到最后，用自己的双手守护我们所爱的人！”

他像是每次出征前一样，高举起握拳的手，喊道：“胜利！”

骑士们也同样，举起他们的手，众志成城地回应道：“胜利！”

希尔凡调转马头，他们即将开始冲锋，但他没有立刻这么做。他停顿了下，然后向着追随他的战士们这样宣言。

“如果你们没能回来。”

希尔凡一字一顿地说。

“我会带你们回家。”

“——进攻！”

在俯冲向下时，他又想起了另一个细节：在他第一次走到这条路尽头的三年之后，英谷莉特也开始学骑乘之术了，不过她学着骑的是贾拉提雅家引以为豪的飞马，她在他们面前炫耀着惊险的特技——从悬崖下俯落下去，然后再一下子飞到天空——希尔凡看到在她坠落的那一刻，殿下和菲力克斯的脸色都发白了，他自己大概也差不多，但是在下一刻，她却又冲上云端，白色的飞马和穿着白色骑装的她，就像是天空里轻盈而行的云朵——

那是一个北境清爽的夏日。北境的少年在这里。

但今天斯灵的天空，在皎洁的月光下，万里无云。尚未化干的冬雪，覆盖着整片大地。雪被马蹄踏过，洁白被碾碎，逐渐化作黑色的冰与水。

这是一个北境雪白的严冬。北境的少年还是在这里。


	3. 云间的少女

希尔凡觉得自己的状态前所未有的好。

感官比平时更敏锐，几次闪避过了敌方近在咫尺的攻击；记忆比平时更清楚，甚至在某个危机时刻，想起了曾经在魔导书上看过的法术，仅此一次地真的使用出来，让一团烈焰焚烧了对面戴着重盔甲的士兵；运气比平时更好，竟然在一次并不成功的突刺里，恰好刺中了对方铠甲炼制时的缺漏，直接击中了要害；力量比平时更大、体力比平时更充沛、速度比平时更快……甚至破裂之枪都比平时让他感觉更顺手了，触发纹章力量的时候也更多。

制造杀戮的状态，比任何时候都要好。

在战斗时，没有任何细节让他回想起来，虽然他们曾经并肩作战过许久。在这一点上，希尔凡觉得自己说不定有点理解自己的陛下了。而看到这些，菲力克斯会怎么评价自己，给自己起一个什么样的外号呢。 

——不要告诉我。

而只有两点，比平时更迟钝。

第一个是，注意到同伴的消失这一点。

平常来说，如果队伍里少了一个人，他总是能知道的，但今天却不然。敌众我寡，虽然是偷袭，大部分的敌人甚至没有装备好趁手的兵器，但人数多总是人数多，他能感觉到自己周围的同伴越来越少了。也许是被突进向前的他落在了后面，也许是受伤了，也许是死了。

但不管如何，他总是要往前走的。

第二个是，注意到自己的伤口这一点。

事实上，他不知道自己受了什么伤。虽然按照常理，打败了那么多敌人，应该不会没有受伤吧。

但不管如何，他总是要往前走的。

在来到敌将古德松面前时，东方已经有些发白了。古德松是斯灵族长的长子，以后斯灵的继承人，据说他天生怪力……有些像陛下；他背着双剑，脑后编着一个辫子，穿着灰蓝色的坎肩……有些像菲力克斯。希尔凡与他对战时，认为他是个很厉害的战士。他的口中似乎在谩骂着什么，但是那都无所谓。

总之他会输。因为自己会赢。

用短枪刺进了敌将的腿，让他无法站起来，用魔法封锁了他的退路并对他造成重创，然后给他最后一枪。冷静地谋划、切实地执行。如果自己在训练场上也有这样的身手，而不是左晃右荡，英谷莉特会不会偶尔也夸奖一下自己呢？

——不要告诉我。

古德松是个十分强韧的人。即使满身鲜血，下身也动不了，他还是拿起手中仅剩一把的剑，狠狠地插进希尔凡的马的腹部。但他也因此被马蹄踩在胸口，接着被希尔凡一枪毙命。

希尔凡说出了他战胜敌人时喜欢的那句话：

“在地狱里等着吧。”

一个能看到陛下和菲利克斯影子的人，最后还有了像梦里的英谷莉特一样的死法。

不过，强韧的古德松还是留下了最后一句话：

“很好——我会——诅咒——每个戈迪耶——都下地狱！”

然后，这位骁勇善战的战士陷入了长眠，永远地合上了双眼。

而古德松的死亡，又被许多细节叠加起来：希尔凡梦中的细节。关于她死后茫然的眼神，她染红了身后白色天马毛发的鲜血，她被脱下一半的盔甲下血肉模糊的身体，她最终一点不剩地消失的样子。

王国的将士在上战场前，都会把遗书放在行囊里，方便以后辨认尸身，也可以传达给重要的人最后的话语。

她……他们……最后……想说什么呢？

全都消失了。蒸发了。不见了。不可知了。

正是因为听不到，所以他们才会不停地诉说。就像是陛下的噩梦那样——每次他们三人聚在一起时，总会为这点感到无奈和难过——菲力克斯总是说，每个人都在这场战争中失去了亲人朋友，但谁都没有像那头“山猪”一样。英谷莉特则会说，不要这样说我们的陛下。是啊，他是陛下，他们谁都无能为力。

但是如果是自己，他们应该会当着自己的面、拉着自己的耳朵，好好地、痛快地骂自己一通吧。

——不要！

然后——希尔凡的脑袋突然清醒过来，不正常的杀戮热情在这一刻终结。

他的战马因为被敌将刺中腹部而跌倒，他整个人也因此跌落地面。他感到了全身的伤口的疼痛，而他的身后已经没有同伴了。随着马的战死，挂在旁边的行囊袋也掉落地面、里面的东西都四处滚动。很幸运，储备的伤药最先滚到他的身前，还有为伤口消毒的烈酒也在不远的地方。很幸运，没有同伴的周围也没有看到敌人，也许自己把他们都杀了吧。

谁都不在了。

他感到头晕目眩。哪怕是使用了伤药，也完全无法以自己的力气站起来。他对周围的时间的流逝的感觉已经不太正常了：他觉得他在这里或许已经呆了一整天，但是事实上黎明都还没有完全降临。

也许就这样死了也不坏。

希尔凡突然冒出了这样一个想法。

他就这么躺在自己爱马的尸身上，他看向远方，黎明尚未到来，但天空已经泛着蓝黄色。他想起他们分别的那天早上，在这样的黎明里，她的笑容和她的柔软。

奋力战斗然后死去，在自己的爱马身边安息。古廉是这样，英谷莉特也是这样，如果自己也是这样，会不会也让人觉得是位出色的骑士？偶尔展现下自己的忠义，好像也不坏。

或许是伤药起了点作用，希尔凡觉得视线清晰了一点。

他看到，在他的脚边，躺着一本书。

《云间的少女》。

那本书已经被血染红了部分书脊。但是封面上，骑士少女的笑容仍然是如此清丽。

希尔凡不知道自己在想什么，但是他用尚且还能动一动的手臂，勉强将那本书拿到自己的身边。他从来不读什么骑士文学。但是此时，他却像是被施了魔法，翻开了它的第一页。他从来不读的，但此刻他却觉得这个故事让他感到了安宁。就好像是，能够让他忘记周围的一切，回到那个她在烛光下打开这本书的夜晚。

这本书很薄，用几十页，讲述了一个名叫白云的女骑士的故事。

希尔凡读完了它。他几次感到很难受，感到伤口感染发烧了，感到头晕。但是也不知道是什么力量支撑着他，让他用最后的理智将这本书读了下来。就好像是有别人的手握着他的，翻开那本书一样。

“…………”

“…………”

在翻到最后一页时，他沉默了良久，然后轻声说：

“……你啊……真是……”

他感觉自己的视线再次模糊了，但并不是因为伤势加重。就只是——就只是……

他将这本书放在了自己胸口衣襟的里面。他有些狼狈地拖着自己的身体，艰难地将掉在稍远处的混合药与绷带弄来，用酒消毒伤口——忍着剧痛——他给自己处理着伤口。这是一个漫长的过程，他几乎每涂抹一点，就要休息一下。但他这次没有想到放弃，他只是有点怀念梅尔塞德斯的远疗术。

在做完他能做的一切后——也许他还是会死，谁知道呢——他看向远方的天空。

黎明已经到来了。它照耀着广袤的斯灵平原，照亮了法博德山脉的北侧，不论多么艰难，太阳都会照常升起，然后带给每个人的一点点平等的温暖。

在耀眼的初日旁，一朵云彩十分醒目。它起初像是个人头马身的怪物，但是随着风吹动它，它的形状逐渐舒展开来，就像是——就像是一位骑着飞马的骑士。

这位骑士在日出里出现，回头望着这片大地。然后在太阳完全升起时，消失不见了。


	4. 复仇的平原

当阳光普照大地时，被攻陷的斯灵军营人声鼎沸了起来。是戈迪耶骑士团的主部队，约定好了在他们突袭之后也进军，进行总攻的。事实上，本来打算在那时再将敌方主将给杀死的，希尔凡本只需要杀灭对方的部分有生力量、搅乱他们后就可以撤退了。

主部队在古德松的营帐前找到了重伤的希尔凡，他的状况吓坏了众人，“也许他死了”，很多人想到，但是奇迹般地没有。而在随后赶来的治愈师的帮助下，希尔凡的伤势以肉眼可见的速度好转着。

其实挺遗憾的，已经逐渐恢复正常思考能力的希尔凡想。

如果不是因为要避免法嘉斯的南北都受敌，需要迅速地削弱斯灵的实力，他们其实并不一定要将古德松杀死。把他重伤、俘虏、然后以条件交换回去也就够了。杀了斯灵国有能力的继承人，当然会大大削弱斯灵国的国力，让他们开始为了继承权而内斗——《斯灵简史》的原话是“斯灵是崇尚武力的民族，他们的继承人并非以完全的血缘传承，而是血缘与比武、战争等组成的复杂的传承机制，因此，每一次的继承人选举，都会大大消耗他们的力量”——让他们短时间都不敢也不能再次攻来。可是，这也让戈迪耶和斯灵之间的仇怨又多了一笔，以至于是越积越深、在他的有生之年大概是无法化解了。

希尔凡以前见过古德松几次，因为古德松的气质和菲力克斯有点像，希尔凡曾经认为两人说不定还算合拍，能做朋友。他也曾经想过，有一天，他与古德松或许能坐在谈判桌前，而不是战场的两端，用他尚算有自信的花言巧语……创造一个……戈迪耶不是必须使用纹章的时代。

当然，就在刚才，那个可能性已经消失了。希尔凡亲手杀死了那个未来，而他也并不后悔这么做了。

负责整理战场的士兵向希尔凡与两位副官将军汇报道：“……参与突击的一共有七十五名骑士……重伤十人，轻伤二人，其余都……很遗憾……”

副官将军道：“我知道了。让我们的人给他们……整理一下。他们会被伯爵追封的，他们的子孙会拥有更多的领土，我们会让所有人记住他们的功绩。”

“带他们回家吧。”因为伤势还在回复，希尔凡的声音还有些虚弱，他看向倒毙一旁的古德松，沉默片刻后道，“也让他们回家吧。将古德松，将斯灵的士兵们……送回去。”

“遵命。”

希尔凡看向两位将军，开口道：“我暂时需要休息，你们去善后——让里克过来见我。”

负责传讯的里克，现在的状态看起来已经比深夜时好了许多，他记得行礼。

“那个时候，你要向我汇报什么？现在可以说了。”

“事实上，主将……关于那个，已经有了更多的消息。”里克说，“最重要的消息是：阿里安罗德失陷了。”

里克说完这句，抬起头，等了等，但他没有看到自己的主将露出太惊讶的表情。他继续说道：“伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵、洛贝公爵、科尔娜莉亚圣女大人、关达尔将军、伏拉鲁达力乌斯将军、贾拉提雅将军……都已经阵亡。”

“那个光柱是怎么回事？”希尔凡平静地问。

里克有些讶异地抬头，他还没有说到那里，但也许自己的主将有别的信息来源，他立刻说：“陛下与大司教说是帝国搞出来的，但帝国皇帝说是赛罗斯教会弄的。”

“如果帝国有这个能力，战争早就结束了；如果赛罗斯教会有这个能力……那战争也早就结束了。”

“我……我不知道……”

或许有人知道。或许这场战争背后有什么秘密。就像是老师那莫名其妙的能力。但是希尔凡有种预感，自己这辈子是搞不明白了。

“那么，还有什么消息——你说的，更多的消息。”

“事实上，是关于遗体的处置。”里克说，“帝国拒绝归还所有阵亡的士兵与将军们的遗体和遗物，号称他们已经消失了。王国和教团则公开指责帝国必定是侮辱了尸体才不肯归还、是一群完全是不顾任何道义的无耻之徒。在王都的集会上，贾拉提雅伯爵疯了一样地要求陛下抢回自己女儿的遗体安葬。不过尼伦伯爵却说，找不到尸体的人，说不定是已经隐姓埋名地投奔了敌国，据说年轻的伏拉鲁达力乌斯将军和贾拉提雅将军都曾经在帝国如今的军师、被称作老师的那个人手下念书，或许他们是反叛了……”

希尔凡叹了口气，里克知道自己主将和两位将军的关系，本以为他会很愤怒的，但是却没有，他此时非常平静。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像是静静燃烧的火焰。希尔凡问道：“那么，帝弥托利怎么说？”

里克因为希尔凡的称呼而吓了一跳，有些不安地道：“陛下……陛下直接当堂用剑斩杀了尼伦伯爵。然后指着空气说，他们就在这里，他们一直在诉说自己的痛苦，不停地游荡于此，谁敢当着他们的面再侮辱他们，就去和他们作伴。……所有人……所有人都吓坏了。没人再敢说几位将军的不是。”

希尔凡苦笑了下：“他的噩梦终于偶尔有点正面作用……”

“另外的消息是，几位将军的追封已经被定下。您需要听吗？”

“就告诉我他怎么追封被怀疑反叛的两位吧。”

“伏拉鲁达力乌斯将军的封号是……盾之名的继承者、年轻的守护者、伏拉鲁达力乌斯的荣耀。”

希尔凡笑了笑：“菲力克斯可不喜欢用盾。他会抱怨那头‘山猪’的。”

“贾拉提雅将军的封号是……法嘉斯最光荣的女儿、美丽、正直、清廉的骑士。”

“这个我想英谷莉特说不定还挺喜欢。能被国王亲自赐号，应该会开心地原地跳三圈，连烤肉比之也觉无味了吧。”希尔凡闭上眼睛片刻，然后又睁开，对里克说，“我有话让你传递给菲尔帝亚。”

“是。”

“第一是……告知陛下，希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，遵守了戈迪耶家世世代代的誓言，为法嘉斯守住了北方的边境线。”

“第二是……请陛下告诉我，下一次王国要在哪里与帝国战斗。我会在大树节时赶回去。”

“第三是……告知陛下，我为自己想了个不错的称号，请他帮我参谋参谋。”

里克一一记了下来，虽然对第三点有些困惑不解，但还是完完整整地抄写下来，然后等着希尔凡是否还有其他的话要说，这次，希尔凡沉默了一阵子。片刻后，他突然笑了起来，然后摇了摇头，接着用冷静而狠戾的低沉声音说道：

“最后，告诉帝弥托利，我现在是他的复仇——他的噩梦——最忠实的盟友了。”

里克觉得会原封不动写下这话的自己肯定是疯了。但他还是如此写了信，然后跑回主营地，找到魔道士，发出了魔道信鸽。

而此时的希尔凡也已经与将军们收拾好残局，带着阵亡的士兵们的遗体踏上回家的路。

就在离开斯灵的营地时，他看向身后的太阳，这样说：

“对不起啦。我想我还是没法回应你的期待。因为……因为那只让我更想要战斗，哪怕只是飞蛾扑火、必须同归于尽也好。……身为骑士——身为人——我想你可以理解。对吧？”

帝国历1186年 孤月节底 王国的南方要塞阿里安罗德失陷。

在阿里安罗德，王国派出了除了需要守北境的戈迪耶家之外，几乎所有的精英兵力。连领地远在东北方的伏拉鲁达力乌斯家和贾拉提雅家，都被征调到了王国最西南的阿里安罗德作战。其他贵族领主们，如卡隆家等，亦然。而他们却无一归来。

所有人都在传，自此之后，王国即将兵败如山倒。还有传言说，军队在考虑用某些使用纹章石的邪道、增强仅剩的士兵的力量来应战。

帝国历1186年 孤月节底 斯灵的继承人古德松被戈迪耶家的继承人希尔凡所杀，斯灵陷入了长达五年的混乱时期。

并没有很多人相信戈迪耶家会在这一战后继续支援菲尔帝亚对抗帝国。一方面是，他们的精锐士兵与主将本人都在这次与斯灵的交战中受了重创，名正言顺地需要休养。另一方面是，帝国向边境伯爵暗示，表示不论何时，芙朵拉都不能缺少北方的守护者，一旦菲尔帝亚被解决，他们并不是“必须”要一战。

帝国历1186年 大树节初 年轻的戈迪耶将军带着仅剩的骑士团前往王都菲尔帝亚。 

帝国历1186年 大树节底 王国与帝国在塔尔丁平原展开决战，帝国近乎全灭了王国的有生力量。随后，帝国攻占了菲尔帝亚，杀死了赛罗斯教团的大司教蕾雅。统一了全芙朵拉。


	5. 回家

里克是随着希尔凡回家的人之一。

而他也是追随着希尔凡前往平原决战的人里，作为后勤兵而唯一活下来的人。

在塔尔丁平原决战后，帝国并没有像是在阿里安罗德那样处置敌军的尸体。事实上，他们仔细地为众位属于王国的将士处理了后事。直接指挥此事的据说是皇帝艾黛尔贾特本人和她的“老师”，就像是想要做出什么弥补般。

因此，另一位来给希尔凡送行的，是帝国新任的年轻政务官，菲尔迪南特将军。他据说是出于同窗情谊来送一程的。不过里克猜测也许他是奉了皇帝的命令，来和边境伯爵谈判归属帝国后的种种。毕竟，在塔尔丁平原上，就是希尔凡本人在战场了重创了菲尔迪南特，几乎导致他殒命于那里。

“我其实一直想要知道，”菲尔迪南特与里克搭话，“他最后说的是什么意思。”

“您……您说什么……？”

“不用那么紧张，立于战场上，我早就有觉悟。我们各为其主而已。但是他已经死了，我只是想要问问你是否知道。”菲尔迪南特说，“那时候，他先是喊了一句，这是千载难逢的复仇机会，就算要同归于尽，他也不会放过。”

“……”

“他接着和我说，‘在这之前我大概已经杀了你很多次，也许某次真的冲到了你背后守护的老师身边’。”菲尔迪南特沉默了片刻，“然后，在他阵亡后，老师看他的神情也挺古怪的，好像念叨着他让自己浪费了不少……什么东西。其实，我没有看到两个人有交手过，也许是以前的宿怨？我很想知道原因……你对与这相关的什么事，有什么印象吗？”

“我不知道。主将也许……”里克说，“也许只是……有恨，才这么说的。”

他说出这句话的语气也有恨意，里克不认为自己原谅了帝国。但是，如果自己也死了，就没有人保证主将能平安地回到家乡安葬了。所以他不得不……这样活下来。

“恨我或者恨老师吗……”菲尔迪南特也没有完全相信，“但是我觉得也未必。毕竟他死前似乎并没有像许多人那么不甘……像菲力克斯那样说还不该在这里结束，像雅尼特那样喊着父亲的名字……他似乎很平静。”

——终于……能到他们身边去了……

这是菲尔迪南特听到的遗言。

里克没有再理会菲尔迪南特，只是一步一步地走在棺材的后面。

“好吧。”菲尔迪南特没有追问下去，然后，他拿出了一本书，一本染了鲜血的书。

里克有些意外的看向这本书，上面虽然被鲜血浸染，却还能看出书的名字：《云间的少女》。上面有着法嘉斯王都图书馆的印章——那是一个在未来再也无法看到的印章。

“老师在他的尸体上找到了遗书。他说他想好了自己死后的封号，希望不管谁是当政者都考虑追封他这个。还有，他希望能和这本他一直放在衣襟里面的书合葬。他说因为‘只剩下这个了’。虽然不知道指的是什么……但总之……”菲尔迪南特说，“你是他信任的人，将这本书放好，最后和他葬在一起吧。”

然后，经过漫长的旅程，希尔凡终于回到了家。

这已经是北境的夏天，但仍然清爽凉快，想必这里以后会成为帝国的贵族们的避暑圣地吧。

在下葬的那一天，里克看到边境伯爵似乎一夜间苍老了二十岁，而伯爵夫人早在丧讯传来后就卧病不起、如今也无法出席丧礼了。菲尔迪南特在丧礼上宣布了艾黛尔贾特皇帝“出于对希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶将军在北地抵御芙朵拉共同敌人斯灵的功绩的尊重”而赐下的封号。

——北境最骄傲的儿子、英俊、勇敢、真诚的骑士。

就是这样的词汇最后刻在了他的墓碑上。

而在棺材合上的前一刻，里克走上前，将《云间的少女》放了进去。

里克在心里对自己的主将说了一声对不起。他没有忍住自己的好奇心，在丧礼的前一晚，明明知道也许并不合适，却还是偷看了这本希尔凡一定要放在自己身边的书。

因为他从来不知道，自己的主将会喜欢看骑士文学。

《云间的少女》讲述的是一个名叫白云的女骑士的故事。

白云来自一个清贫的贵族之家，只有小小的封地，又连年遭遇灾害，于是连置办一身盔甲的钱都凑不出，眼看就要从贵族中被除名了。那一年，领主有命，要白云的哥哥作为骑士与自己一同出战，否则就要收回封地。白云的哥哥体弱多病，这样无异于是要了他的命。白云在这个时候站出来，说自己愿意替兄长从军。

在这段的结尾有一个用黑色笔写下的评述，看起来是希尔凡的字迹：【你喜欢的开头。】

白云没有盔甲，所以穿着礼服上阵，还化着贵族小姐的妆容，当领主嘲弄地询问这是为什么时，白云巧辩说，因为这会给她带来好运。上了战场，人们才发现白云的厉害之处——她身姿轻盈，像是飞燕，左闪右避，根本没人能对她形成有效的进攻，即使穿着礼服，也将敌人打得落花流水。

【这段战场描写实在是太夸张了，你当时该把这个作为饭后的笑话分享的。】

在几次战斗后，白云认识了一位正直的青年骑士，两人之间互相有了好感。

【又一位像是古廉的男骑士。通俗读物都会有的发展。女孩子们会让它的销量变好。】

这位青年骑士名叫诺斯。其实诺斯才是领地原本的继承人，但因为他的父亲在死后突然被检举与敌人私通，他的叔叔夺走了他的继承权做了领主。但他本人为人正直，惩恶扬善的名声早已在外，他的叔叔无法将他也一竿子打死，于是他至少还保留着骑士的爵位。诺斯一直在寻求为父亲平反的机会，而在白云的帮助下，两人找到了真相：原来诺斯的叔叔才是真正与敌人私通的人。

【平淡的主线，中规中矩。恶人领主还真脸谱化。不过你看起来会喜欢这种直来直往的故事。】

然后，在揭发诺斯的叔叔恶行的前夜，他们的国家与相邻的国家爆发了战争。白云因为与诺斯越走越近，被诺斯的叔叔恶意报复、派往最危险的前线。而原本计划与白云一起战斗的诺斯，不得不自己面对自己的战场……

【这个高潮看起来不错。】

接下来的一页的语句，全部都被黑色的笔勾画出来，在下面划了线。

这一页是这样的：

【“你可以不去的。叔父是故意的，那是最危险的地方！”诺斯说。

“……是的。但是，我是骑士，守护我的国家，是我的使命。无论多么危险，我都不会违背自己的誓言，我会为我们的国家效命。”

白云跨上了马。她的毫无犹豫让诺斯放弃了劝说。

“不过，”白云突然看向诺斯，““如果我回不来的话……”

“别说这种话！”

“——请带我回家吧。”】

和任何一本通俗读物一样，这个故事有个快乐幸福的大结局。白云打败了敌国，诺斯揭穿了坏叔父、夺回了自己的领地。

在整本书的最后一章，可喜可贺地，两人终于要约定终身了。

最后一页也被黑色的笔勾画出来，在下面划了线。

这一页，写下了骑士少女的温柔的心意、不服输的劲头和隐隐的期盼。

【“你知道我为什么那天要说那句话吗？”白云笑着说。

“因为你想要在死后回归故土……？”

“的确，如果能躺在家乡的土地上，会睡得更安心吧。不过，不是这样哦。”

在清晨的阳光下，白云的侧脸被照亮，她露出清爽的笑容来。

“——我呢，希望这句话，能让你活下来。”

“哎……？”

“傻瓜，我这么轻巧，什么攻击都打不到，怎么可能死在战场上？而且，有那么多同伴和我并肩作战。我担心的是你，因为你是一个人。而你总是乱冲乱撞，做出蠢事，没有我就什么都办不到。一想到你可能会在我不知不觉的时候，死在很远、很远的地方，我就感到很害怕……不过，只要你还记得我们的约定，你就得努力活下来。因为如果你死了，就没有人带我回家了。所以，我期待你不论遇到什么，都能坚持下来。”白云得意地拍了下手，“你看，我觉得我的计划很成功。”

诺斯并不否认，在最艰难的时候……当叔父散布白云已死的假消息以及前线告急的真消息动摇他的时候，正是因为想着这样的约定，所以努力地撑下来的。

诺斯半晌没有说话，白云略有点奇怪地看向他。

诺斯片刻后，突然笑了起来，看向白云，说道：“那么，现在可以由我来说句话吗。”

“……什么？”

“虽然你回来了，”诺斯说，“但是，我还是想要带你回家。”

他向着白云伸出手。

“——回属于我们两个人的家吧。白云。”】

这就是《云间的少女》的结尾，而在结尾的最后一句话后面，里克看到希尔凡最后的评论，如下：

【回家吧。英谷莉特。】

END


	6. 后记

写这篇文直接原因大概是前两日看了一篇黑鹫线希尔凡反叛王国、去了帝国的同人，里面写到希尔凡不得不亲眼看着英谷莉特被俘虏处刑（参考最开始那个“梦”的情节），看的我物理上的心疼，翻来覆去睡不着时就突然想到了本文的开头，本来那时候想到的只有1和2的开头（呼应的两个噩梦）的，但是写着写着就构想出了整篇故事。当然此刻的它已经有了个完全不同的核心。

在这篇后记里，我将阐述一下为什么会这么写主线。其一是关于希尔凡最终要同归于尽复仇的心态；其二是关于“各自守护南与北的边境”的主线设计。这俩都是有原游戏的部分细节支撑的。也算是，我对黑鹫线的一点小分析吧。

其一：

分析黑鹫线的希尔凡的心理其实很有意思。因为如果我没搞错，他是战争篇唯一一个会因为你此前的行为，而心态产生翻天覆地变化的人。也是为数不多（其实我也暂时想不到其他）会因此彻底改变登场台词和遗言的人。

首先，我们先看一个一般状态，如果亲近的朋友反叛了自己的国家，大家的态度往往是愤怒的、斥责的（打个比方，王国线，假如叛国了，希尔凡会被瑛姑骂、菲力克斯会被瑛姑王子老爸骂、瑛姑会被菲力克斯骂、雅妮特会被老爹骂，等等，总之是很生气的）。但是希尔凡的态度（以及精神状态）恰好相反。

如果在战争篇，英谷莉特和菲力克斯都反叛了王国（也就是你挖了他俩），但是希尔凡留在王国。那么希尔凡在“复仇的平原”那章战场的登场对话会是：

“（笑颜/轻松音）好……那么，出征吧。偶尔也得展示一下自己忠义的一面。”

看起来精神挺健康的。

战死时的反应会是：殿下，抱歉我先走一步了。

如果你用菲力克斯或者英谷莉特去打他，他完全不会愤怒的斥责对方叛国，反而挺平静的，如果是菲力克斯的话，他会主动问他还记得不记得以前要同日死的约定（当然菲力克斯会继续嘴臭说要希尔凡先死……），如果是英谷莉特的话，他还会眨眼笑地说“哈哈，和以前一样固执呢，这一点我其实挺喜欢哦？”（英谷莉特会说真是好笑，没想到你最后追求的对象居然是我。这段英谷莉特是哭音配的，非常难过。希尔凡反而是笑着的……）。

如果这俩没有反叛王国（那就必然死在阿里安罗德，那关敌将全杀），希尔凡也留在王国，那么希尔凡在“复仇的平原”那章战场的登场对话会是：

“（哀颜/悲愤音）……这是千载难逢的复仇机会，就算要同归于尽……我也不会放过！”

精神状态听起来相当不行……要知道，整个黑鹫玩下来没有第二个人战前就嚷嚷着要复仇同归于尽的（哪怕行为上同归于尽了，比如用纹章石变魔兽了，呐喊的口号也都是胜利、守护啥的），基本上大家的登场口号不是表明忠心（比如上面那种情况里希尔凡的对话）、就是表明要守护国家一类。一般来说，战前就喊着要同归于尽，是掉士气的，而且还假设自己也要去死，不太吉利，精神健康点不会这么说。

说句实话，仿佛就是看到了另一个帝弥托利（一付自己找死、一心复仇的样子；“复仇的平原”事实上就是他俩喊着要复仇，别人都喊着守护法嘉斯……）。

写这文时，为了看不同情况的差分对话，我看了好几个up的黑鹫线实况，很有趣，有个up一周目黑鹫线，初见，没有挖人，看到希尔凡这个对话都愣了。他犹豫了半天，才猜测为啥会突然冒出这么一个人对他恨成这样（别人都没有这么极端的说话），他想了会儿才犹豫道：“这个希尔凡……是在为了五年前我杀了他哥哥的事情复仇？”（这位up至少还记得五年前杀了迈克朗……虽然他也觉得不太可能，最后也是一脸懵没搞懂……顺便，就是这位up的视频里，菲尔被希尔凡杀了，用天刻挽回的，所以才有了我最后一段的构思）。这真是太真实了，就像是王子面对芙蕾伽的疯狂的同归于尽的复仇，却完全不知道到底在哪里杀了她重要的谁……

而英谷菲力死后，希尔凡战死时的会话也会变更为：“终于……能到他们的身边去了……”（这段配的真心很释然的感觉……）。然后王子一脸温柔地说我也会去找你们的（正常时候也会说这个，但是只有这个情况，感觉俩人形成了对话，精神病患脑电波相同，看起来你们俩都病得差不多……）。

总之，但凡英谷莉特和菲力克斯死在了阿里安罗德，希尔凡就仿若要变成了另一个王子了（反倒是英谷莉特和菲力克斯都叛国但还活着就无所谓，连骂都没骂对方……）。

中间走过了怎样的心路历程呢？本文算是其中一个试解吧。结合阿里安罗德被光柱毁了的事实，我在这里设计了英谷莉特和菲力克斯没来得及被收尸、死不见尸……连葬礼或者哀悼的东西都没有的话，精神打击会翻倍的。当然，如果假设这俩人之一是他的恋人的话就更惨痛了。

不过我觉得不仅仅是这样，如果只是同伴死掉的话，我觉得不会这样大的转变（因为在其他线他也可能面对瑛姑菲力先死）。如果研究王子的病情，王子的痛苦很大一部分来自于内疚，那么这里的希尔凡会不会也有“内疚”的成分呢？

这就是其二：“各自守护南与北的边境”的主线的来源了。

其二：

阿里安罗德确实是被王国非常重视的要塞。在王国线里，主线有名有姓的贵族有四家：伏拉鲁达力乌斯（菲力克斯家）、戈迪耶（希尔凡家）、贾拉提雅（英谷莉特家），洛贝（关达尔、科尔娜莉亚所属），支线还有多米尼克（雅妮特家）。当然，图书馆里还能看到卡隆家也就是卡多利奴老家和一个镇守达斯卡的子爵家（剧情没有出现过），就没有别的了。而阿里安罗德守城战，这主要的四家里三家确认参战，多米尼克家离洛贝家很近，参战可能性挺大，那么很可能漏下的就是希尔凡家（当然，这大概是游戏性考虑，一次上他仨有点太难打；但是这不影响我们分析剧情里的希尔凡）。

事实上，三青梅竹马的家都在王国的东北部（都处于高寒地区，地图上最靠南边的英谷莉特家在图书馆里也被描述为在“寒冷荒野”上），而阿里安罗德则是王国的最西南，南辕北辙的。守阿里安罗德的本来是洛贝家（而看科尔娜莉亚平时穿得那个暴露，和帝弥希尔菲力英谷的披风服一比就知道这地方肯定很热）。所以，伏拉鲁达力乌斯和贾拉提雅两家明显是远程征调来的。

但很有趣的是，这远程征调来的两家其实都派出了最强战力（纹章+遗产）——我们可以推测，王国实际上是把全境的最强兵力堆在这里了。也无怪乎阿里安罗德陷落后王国就兵败如山倒了（后面上来打的梅尔塞德斯、亚修等人，都不是拥兵的领主贵族一类，更像是个人骑士、平民赤着胳膊上阵，这一仗可以说是坑掉了王国除了希尔凡以外大部分剧情上能带兵的贵族将领，所以后面他们选用士兵以纹章石变魔兽的策略也大概是真的没办法了）。那么，在菲力克斯和英谷莉特都被征调到最南端、最紧急、最重要的前线的时候，希尔凡又在干嘛呢？

从上面的分析来说，但凡希尔凡能去南边，他大概率会去的（不论是出于个人情感还是王国战斗需求）。那么结论就是：他不能去南边。原因也很容易想到：北边出事了。他必须守王国的北境而没能去成阿里安罗德……恰好在剧情上这俩地方都是“从没有被突破的”，很有对应感。

“如果我去了会如何”，我觉得这个假设是最痛苦的。为了自己的责任而失去守护自己重要之人的机会，我觉得这是足够让人受到持续的精神煎熬的……（当然我故事里的希尔凡其实是有被那本书给救赎啦/我写的时候觉得，这个假想对菲凡cp应该更虐，没能死在一天，没能守住约定，唉……）

唔，关于黑鹫线希尔凡的分析就到此结束。

这次，也算是按照约定产出了希尔英谷的粮（或者说刀？）。我个人觉得，其实黑鹫线的希尔英谷给我的甜分完全不逊于其他线，不论是只挖一个时两人对战的对话（那段战场上的“告白“太戳人了，要知道在这俩A+支援里希尔凡话都说的磕磕绊绊，不怎么敢撩瑛姑，但是最后面对生死的时候却能平静直白地说出“喜欢”来；配音也配的特别好，要杀对方的瑛姑全程声音颤抖、最后几乎哭音，将被杀的希尔凡却很平静还在开玩笑。这俩相爱相杀时，看起来比王国线并肩作战时还真的样子……），还是俩都不挖时能听到的绝望复仇宣言和释然的遗言……都很王道啊。也不只是他俩，实际上感觉青梅竹马四人在这条线的差分台词都很值得一看。

以后说不定还打算写点，希望下次是个HE。其实他俩HE反而不容易写得有趣，脑内有各种脑洞不过能成文的不知道是哪个……

(P.S.：关于本文对天刻的描述，其实是我很多次都觉得，当我为同学们的死或者miss掉攻击而用天刻各种改攻击顺序与站位的时候，我所舍弃的那好多个世界线，本来存在着敌方赢得了胜利的可能性与希望的，而且说不定敌方赢的世界线更多……而瑛姑练到后期真的放人群里打不中，可以独自打穿一条线不怕死，还能直接偷boss头……所以本文里，就写成了如果没有老师天刻反复改miss，瑛姑是真的不虚黑鹫一群人攻上来，而且还能直接偷皇女的……）

相关链接：

印象图《云间的骑士》https://jiuyaojun.lofter.com/post/1d85c124_1c7b06c4a

新文《十年后的信使》https://jiuyaojun.lofter.com/post/1d85c124_1c780e38b


End file.
